Mission Not Really Impossible
by SWRR
Summary: This is your mission, and you'd better accept it.


Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, make no money.  
  
Mission Not Really Impossible:  
  
The Third Round Robin  
  
By:  
  
KT the Hutt  
  
Liz Skywalker  
  
Jayde Jade  
  
  
This is your mission, if you chose to accept it:  
  
Three days ago the so-called canon was disrupted in GFFA galaxy 5760.092  
and history was changed when some one planted a bomb at the shooting of  
Return of the Jedi. Your Mission: (gffa) Find out what really happened  
to the people on Endor and try to get the characters back together.  
(set of rotj) FINISH THE DAMN MOVIE! this message will self-destruct in  
10 seconds...  
  
gffa:  
  
"You can not hide forever, Luke" Vader rumbled.   
  
"I won't fight you." his son replied.  
  
Vader headed toward the voice, but found it was a dead end. *Damn, he's   
good at this!* It was time for a new method, Vader was tired of playing hide and   
seek.   
  
The Emperor was jumping up and down in his chair with evil glee. (a few   
moments later) "...Your feelings for them are strong... especially for--" The   
Emperor couldn't hold his glee back any longer. "EVIL GLEE!" he cried as he hit   
the button sending a signal to the Death Star hard drive that sent an automatic   
laser beam to destroy Endor. The forest moon went KA-BLOOWIE!   
  
Luke stepped out of the shadows. "Yeah, yeah, my sister! WHO WAS ON THE -  
BLEEEEEP-IN MOON HE JUST BLEW UP!!!" Luke picked up his cloak and headed towards   
the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vader called.   
  
Luke turned around. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"You can't leave!"   
  
"Watch me!" Vader tried to stop him. "What are you going to do?"   
  
Luke turned around again. "Write trashy novels you'll only  
find in a drug store and become a drugged out alcoholic!" Luke stomped  
out the door and a few minutes his shuttle left the second Death Star.  
  
Vader turned angrily to the Emperor. "Now look what you've done! You   
ruined a perfect chance for a father/son bonding experience!" He stomped toward   
the door, then turned back for a second. "I quit!"  
  
set of rotj:  
  
Mark Hamill picked up his jacket and ducked, avoiding the flying debris  
and stuff.   
  
"Cut!" George Lucas ran on to the set. "What the hell  
happened?!" Harrison Ford ran onto the set with a limping Carrie Fisher.  
  
"Some idiot just blew up the Endor set!" Harrison yelled into Ian   
McDiarmid's ear, who was trying to put out the fire on his robes. David   
Prowse was suffering from a concussion, the Darth Vader helmet didn't  
help to soften the blow either. Mark got up.   
  
"What were you doing on the Endor set any way?"   
  
"What?!" Mark got close to Harrison, and yelled in his ear. "What were you   
doing on the Endor set?!?!"   
  
"What?! I can't hear you!!"   
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THE ENDOR SET?!?!"   
  
"I wasn't, I was going to the dressing room which is near the endor   
set!!!" Carrie, who had half her Leia outfit on, limped over to the director's   
chair and sat down.   
  
Lucas threw his hands up in dismay. "And I suppose the toilet fell on your   
foot!"   
  
Carrie looked up, shaken. "No... it was the entire stall."  
  
"Oh, that's... that's just disturbing."   
  
"How?" Mark asked hoarsely. Lucas sat down in defeat.   
  
"Forget it."   
  
  
Back in the star wars universe that Lucas doesn't control, Palpatine was   
looking to where his apprentice Vader and his soon-to-be-apprentice   
Skywalker had just been standing. He couldn't get it out of his head that   
maybe this was some elaborate set up. He knew he was being paranoid, but it   
wasn't paranoia if they really were out to get you, was it? Anyway, he was   
in trouble. He saw a shuttle leave, followed by Vader's personal one. Vader   
waved to him and then shot bolts at Palpy's window, letting in the vacuum of   
space and effectively killing Palpatine. Vader then ripped off his helmet  
showing a healthy Skywalker face underneath.   
  
  
It didn't take very long for Vader to catch up to Luke and then persuade   
him to join him. After all, if was Luke's destiny.  
  
  
BACK ON EARTH:  
  
"Join me Luke it is your destiny," came Vader's voice almost in sync with   
Prowse's movements.  
  
"No, I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe it." Vader said flatly.  
  
"CUT! WHERE IS THAT IN THE SCRIPT?" Luca$'s voice rang out on the set.   
Vader tore off his mask and looked at Luke hopefully.  
  
"I added it in George. After all, Luke is supposed to join Vader according   
to how it really went, but since your script says that Luke shouldn't, I have   
to make it more believable for Luke to be at the edge and then a mile away!"   
Mark crossed his arms.  
  
Rick leaned over George and whispered in his ear: "He does have a point,   
George."  
  
"Mark, how do you know what's the 'real' version?" Carrie asked from her   
chair.  
  
Mark grinned and his face dissolved into the face of Darth Luke Skywalker.   
Mark/Luke laughed. "You fools!"   
  
  
Lucas approached Mark/Luke. "This isn't in your contract, Mark. It   
says in black and white here 'will not turn to the dark side'." Mark   
grinned and his fingers shot blue electricity at Luca$. Within   
seconds, he was dead.  
  
"Now, can we do this my way?" Mark/Luke/Darth asked at he blew on his   
fingertips. Everyone nodded. Mark/Luke/Darth grinned [he does that a   
lot, doesn't he?] and started rewriting the script.  
  
  
Some time later:  
  
"And that's a wrap!" Mark/Luke/Darth/Director shouted. Return of the   
Sith was done and would be in theatres within a year. "Well, now on   
to Episodes one thru three. Let's make this good!"  
  
  
And back in the galaxy that Luca$ (rip) didn't control:  
  
"Emperor Vader?" Luke asked his father.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just like the way that sounds." Luke grinned. suddenly   
he looked up. One of his other selves had just rejoined him. Now he   
just had to wait for Matthew and John to come back.   
  
  
Leia looked at Han and Luke's script, "This is awful! We are NOT doin'   
this for our holo!" the guys sighed and took their script. "Next!"  
Lando came up with his. Leia started reading it... "'The Phantom... Bunny'?"   
  
The End.  



End file.
